How Cory and Topanga Got Their Groove Back
Plot As Cory and Topanga excitedly prepare for an evening of investigative reporting on 60 Minutes and 20/20, everyone else prepares to go out clubbing for the night. Shawn comments that it's okay, because the whole thing is not really their scene. This greatly offends Topanga, who really wants to show them that just because she and Cory are married, it doesn't mean that they are boring. Cory is not as bothered by it, but he goes along with Topanga to please her. He says they will throw a huge party to following night to prove how fun they can be. He hands out very corny flyers the next day, but everyone is unimpressed. (Terms like "No parents allowed" and "8:00-?" scare people off.) Angela and Rachel warn that the party is to occur at the same time as Jerry Dervin's, which is the event of the year. Shawn's disinterest offends Cory and he is so sure his party will be a smash that he orders Shawn not to go. As party time approaches, Cory and Topanga are very excited. Topanga has Cory taste her quiche, and Cory puts out games such as Clue. Cory also picks childish dance music, which sounds like it has a jungle theme. At 10:00 pm, Rachel, Angela and Shawn show up, unsure whether or not the should go in. They open the door, and see Cory and Topanga sitting alone. They shut the door before the couple can see them, and talk in disbelief about how nobody showed up. Shawn decides to returns to Dervin's party, and Rachel and Angela go with him. Back inside, Cory tries to find bright spots. He suggests that it is better than no one came because Topanga's quiches weren't her best. Of course, this only agitates Topanga, who goes on to criticize Cory's flyers and signs. Cory makes fun of Topanga's music, and says he was fine with just staying home. Topanga says that she wasn't, and she wants to be wild. Cory doesn't think that Topanga could last in those clubs, and Topanga retaliates by hitting him with guacamole. After the ensuing food fight and tearing of (and insulting of) each other's outfits, the two begin to make out ferociously, falling on the floor. Later on, Rachel, Shawn, and Angela return with a big crowd from Dervin's party, whom they had paid off to go. They open the door and see Cory and Topanga using a Twister mat as a blanket, and everyone turns around to leave, except Shawn and Angela. They take interest in what Cory and Topanga have done, and decide to go to a grocery store instead. Meanwhile, a bump to the head give Eric the ability to predict the future. Jack is skeptical at first, but becomes open to the idea when Eric sneezes out half of the numbers to a lotto ticket. He buys a helmet for Eric, so another bump to the head does not rid Eric of his powers, and brings him to a convenience store. Problem is, Eric will not sneeze out the rest of the numbers. Jack keeps peppering Eric's nose, but when Eric sneezes, he only foresees trouble somewhere far away, dragging Jack to the spot. Unfortunately, it is a deserted alley, and Jack, frustrated, begins to bang Eric's head upon the dumpster. Eric sneezes the numbers out, and realizes that it was Jack that needed saving. A bum crawls out from behind the dumpster and agrees. Nevertheless, Jack goes off to buy the ticket. As he watches for the lotto results later on, Eric is vehemently opposed until Jack agrees to split the jackpot. The numbers come up, and they are completely wrong. Jack angrily tears up the ticket and shoves it in Eric's throat, just as the Philadelphia lottery numbers are announced (the other ones were for the New York lottery). It turns out Eric's lotto numbers were actually correct. Trivia * In this episode, Eric is able to see glimpses of the future by sneezing. In the Girl Meets World episode "Girl Meets Semi-Formal", which also happens to be Jack Hunter's GMW debut, Eric's sneezes give him insight and information as well, such as what happened to Jack in the last 15 years. * In Cory and Topanga's bedroom, they have a Huggsy penguin just like the one Joey has in Friends. External Links Transcript Available Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7